


How I met your Paladin

by WhatTheCheese



Series: Plance Family adventures [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Lance and Pidge tell their story, Plance Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheCheese/pseuds/WhatTheCheese
Summary: Several years after everything happened, Lance and Pidge are married and have two beautiful kids. One of them wants to hear the story how their parents met and fell in love.





	How I met your Paladin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It's me.
> 
> I know I have a fic going right now and I'll kepp it going, but I had this idea and I just had to write it.
> 
> Also, I need sone fluff right now. Pure fluff. I'm not in the best mental place right now and this is the best solution. 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> <3

It was already late in the evening and everyone in the McClain-household was getting ready for bed. Well, almost everyone. Lance brought their son to bed, while Pidge struggled to get their daughter to sleep. With her six years, Vanessa McClain was a pure ball of energy. “Sweetheart, you really have to go to sleep“, Pidge said, trying her best to stay patient. “But what if I can't sleep?“, she asked, jumping around in her pyjamas, her long dark brown hair waving around. She refused to lie down so Pidge could tuck her in. “If you don't go to bed, you never will“, she said, but still smiled. Her daughter could be pretty stubborn, just like her mother. 

Meanwhile, Lance had no problems at all. Leo was just over a year old and slept pretty well. It just needed some rocking and a melody his mother used to sing to him as well, and the little guy was asleep. Carefully, he put him down in his crib. Looking down at him, a proud smile formed on his face. Words couldn't express how much he loved his family. Pidge was the most amazing woman he ever met, and the fact that she was his wife for 10 years now was almost too good to be true. Their beautiful children made everything even more perfect. 

Vanessa was a little ball of sunshine and pretty energetic, which could be a problem sometimes, but they could never stay mad at her for long. He knew she would be just as smart and strong as her mother. She had her eyes, while having Lance's facial features, hair-and skincolor. Leo's face on the other hand looked like Pidge's and his skin was a tad lighter. There was no doubt he had the best family in the universe and he would do everything to protect them. 

When he left Leo's room, he could already hear that Vanessa didn't want to sleep once again. There was only one thing that would bring her to rest, and he knew Pidge would whip it out any second. 

And indeed, Pidge came to the conclusion that only their secret weapon could help. “If I tell you one story, would it help you sleep?“ Suddenly, the little girl stopped. With sparkling eyes and a grin on her face, she nodded and hopped into bed. Pidge let out a sigh of relief. Luckily, that one worked every time. “Everything okay in here?“, she heard her husband behind her say and turned around to face him with a smile. “Of course. What story dou you want to hear, sweetie?“, she now asked her daughter. She furrowed her brow, thinking. It had to be the cutest thing ever. 

“Mommy, how did you meet Daddy?“ Pidge and Lance blinked silmutaneously. “Do you really want us to tell you that?“, Lance asked, gently stroking through his daughter's hair. She nodded. “Yes! I want to hear the story how you met each other. I bet it's like one of those fairytales.“ Lance chuckled. “Allright, should we tell it together?“, he asked his wife as he sat down next to her at their daughter's bedside. She gave him a loving smile. “Absolutely.“

Vanessa was ready to hear the story. The ball of energy that was running across the room and refused to sleep earlier had disappeared. Now, she was quiet and looked at her parents with big eyes, eager to know how her parents met and fell in love.

Lance cleared his throat and began. “Okay, here we go. Your mother and I met 15 years ago at the Galaxy Garrison, where we trained to go on missions in space.“ “I wanna go there too! I want to fly in space and fight against aliens just like Mommy and Daddy“, she interrupted him excitedly, making him laugh. “Luckily, those aliens aren't a problem anymore. But there is no doubt you'll be the best cadet the Garrison has ever seen. Anyway, we met there and together with uncle Hunk, we formed a team.“

“Did you fall in love right away?“ Now Pidge let out a laugh. “Sadly, no. When we first met, your Dad thought I was a boy at first.“ She could see the asking look on her face and before she could ask, she explained: “When I came to the Garrison, I pretended to be a boy. I cut my hair short and wore your uncle Mattie's clothes and glasses. Him and your Grandpa were taken by the Galra and I wanted to find things out, but couldn't do that as myself.“ Lance smiled as he thought back to when she revealed that she was a girl. He felt so stupid for being the only one she fooled, but that only meant her disguise worked. He loved thinking back. In the beginning, he was blind. Blind for what was right in front of him. He tried everything to get with other girls, especially Allura, but he was glad those didn't work. He was glad he changed for the better. He was glad he realized the definition of happiness was fighting right beside him. She was his for years now and nothing could change that.

“Lance, do you want to tell the exciting part?“, she asked, bringing him back to reality. He nodded aggressively. “Of course, that's the second best part!“ The best part was of course the bit where the both of them fell in love. 

Pidge could see the excitement swell up in her husband. His beautiful eyes were sparkling and his smile grew 5 times bigger. He looked like the young pilot again, who was the first to be chosen by one of the lions. 

“So one day we and uncle Hunk were on the roof of the Garrison. Your mother picked up voices from the Galra. Then, we found your uncle Shiro, who was with your Grandpa and uncle when they disappeared. Together with your uncle Keith, we rescued him. Back then, I didn't even like him...but anyway, together we found the blue lion.“ He pointed at the blue plushie lying on the other side of the bed. She had all the colors of the lions as plushies, just like Leo in his crib. Obviously, the red and green one were the most special to her. They always had to be right beside her when she went to sleep.

Vanessa's eyes wandered between the little blue lion and her Dad. “Didn't you fly that one first, Daddy?“, she asked, looking at him with those big eyes of hers. He nodded. “Yes, that's true. I flew the blue one for a while, but when uncle Keith took the black one, I took the red one and flew him until the end.“ She pulled the red one closer to her and snuggled it. 

He continued: “After that, you know the story. We met auntie Allura and uncle Coran and became the paladins of Voltron. We fought all the bad guys and helped making the universe a better place so that precious little Munchkins like you and your brother can have a good and safe life.“ He ruffled her hair, making her giggle. 

“I know that. But when did you fall in love?“ Lance turned his head to his wife, meeting the eyes he fell in love all those years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday when he finally realized what he wanted, what he needed. Pidge took his hand in hers. She also remembered everything exactly and couldn't be more happy that everything was like it was. 

“It was about a year before the war ended and peace began. Being in this team together, we spent more and more time together. And I always liked your father, but at one point, I realized...what a great person he is. Selfless, brave, strong, funny...always there for you when you need him“, she said with the most adoring smile and Lance almost felt like crying. That wasn't fair, she knew he could get emotional real fast. “So did I. I fell in love with everything about her. Her intelligence, her humour, her courage, her eyes...everything. And then, we told each other how we felt. Or rather, uncle Hunk forced us to finally admit that we like each other. Then, one year after the war, we got married and four years after that, you were born. That and the day your brother was born were the happiest days of our lives. And our wedding of course.“ 

As he finished, Vanessa's eyes were sparkling stronger than the lightest star in the galaxy. “That's the best fairytale I ever heard. Mommy, Daddy, do you think I will find someone to love like you one day?“ Pidge's feautures softened. “Of course you will, sweetie. Lots of people will go crazy over you. And among them, you'll find one person you'll want to be with for forever. And they'll want the same with you.“ “But before that, I'll have to tell them that when they hurt you, I'll hurt them“, Lance said with a serious 'dad'-voice, but broke into a smile. Pidge nudged him jokingly with her ellbow, then turned to her daughter. “Are you ready to sleep now?“ She answered with a yawn. Relieved, they both said good night and left their daughter's room, closing the door behind them. 

“I love our story. Apart from realizing it earlier, I wouldn't have it any other way“, Lance said with a loving smile and put an arm around her, pulling her close. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Me neither.“


End file.
